The Girls of Trouble
by bdngirl
Summary: Sarah and Christa are taken from their regular world to the DBZ dimension. What will happen? Read and find out. Sorry, I suck at summaries, Pls read and review....It does get better. Thx
1. Introduction

_**The Girls of Trouble**_

The characters are: Sarah, Christa, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku. There are secondary characters, but those are the main ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z, but I do own the other two characters.

Please be patient with me, this is my first fanfic and probably won't be any good. Well, here goes.

Chapter One Sarah and Christa's Dimension 

Sarah and Christa looked at each other. They rolled their eyes as their teacher kept talking. Sarah was 18, and Christa was 19. They had been best friends for 4 years. Sarah was tall, with reddish-blonde hair and brown eyes. Christa was a little shorter then Sarah. She had dyed her hair black a long time ago, and she wore purple contacts.

Sarah closed her binder as the bell rang. She sighed and looked at Christa. "That was the most boring class I've ever been in." Christa nodded in agreement. They went to their locker, and threw their books in. Christa sighed in relief. "It's finally time to go home and get some sleep. We have to work tonight." Sarah gasped as she remembered. "Oh no, that means we have to hurry home. Let's go." They left the school in a hurry.

Sarah and Christa dropped into two chairs. They moaned at the pain in their feet. "Christa, we really need to find a better job. Being a waitress in a bar just sucks." Christa nodded. "I know how you feel. But we need the money to afford our fighting lessons. It's not like our teacher will let us away without paying." Sarah sighed and stood up. "I know, it's just that I'm sick of working here. Let's get back to work." Christa nodded and stood up. They silently got back to work.  
  
DBZ Dimension

Gohan dodged a blast that Vegeta had thrown. "Damn Vegeta, take it easy. It's not my fault Bulma left you." Vegeta growled and threw another one, which Gohan barely dodged again. "Alright Vegeta, take out your anger on me." Vegeta smirked, and eagerly got ready to attack again.

Goku and Trunks stopped sparring, to take a breath. Goku looked at Trunks. "Man, you're improving a lot. Good job. It's getting more of a challenge to spar with you." Trunks smiled in pleasure. "Thanks Goku. That means a lot to me." Goku smiled and they continued to spar.

Piccolo flew to Kami's lookout and looked at Dende. "Hi Dende. You called for me?"

Dende nodded. "There are two girls in a different dimension. They will be coming here soon to train. I think they are part Saiyan, but I am not quite sure. We will be bringing them here in a few weeks, once their school is done. Would you mind teaching them?"  
Piccolo nodded. "Sure Dende." He flew back down to tell the others.

Sarah and Christa's Dimension 

Sarah and Christa collapsed onto their beds, totally exhausted. They didn't even bother talking as they go into a deep sleep. They dreamt about a different time and a different place.

The Dreams 

Sarah and Christa looked around and saw each other. They gasped. "Sarah, are you in my dream?" Sarah shook her head. "I thought you were in mine." They looked around them, and sighed. Christa spoke for the both of them. "Well, if this is a dream, then we'll wake up when we pinch each other." Sarah nodded in agreement, and they tried to pinch each other. They both screamed in pain. Sarah glared at Christa. "Well, there goes your bright idea. Let's just look around." They looked around, and saw four fighters with tails. They looked like they are fighting, but were also acting like friends. Sarah smiled as she quickly realized something. "They are training. Let's watch." Suddenly they saw a green guy join them and start talking to them. Sarah and Christa started laughing, when suddenly they were spotted. They gasped and tried to wake themselves up, but they were trapped as the five fighters approached them slowly.........

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sarah and Christa froze. They woke up in their beds bewildered with this sudden dream that impacted upon then suddenly. They turned their heads toward each other and looked at their own faces only to hear their own screams. They were both hesitant to break the silence, but Sarah was the one who raised her voice first.

"Did we just go to another place?"

Christa was unsure of what to answer because she was still trying to calm herself down from this hallucination. But she shook her head in denial.

"We couldn't have, it's impossible. It was probably just a really bad dream. Don't worry about it."

Sarah knew that this advice wouldn't help too much, but she nodded nonetheless. With their worries out their minds and the rest of the day in substitution, they got dressed and soon went to the kitchen to start off their day.

DBZ Dimension 

Trunks looked at his father, Vegeta. "Uh, Dad, was it my imagination, or were there two ladies here?" Vegeta glared at him. "It must have been real, or we are all going crazy." He turned to Piccolo. "Can you explain those two humans Namek?"

Piccolo nodded slowly, while still thinking about what he had just seen. "I think they might be the two humans that Dende wants us to train when they come here in a few months. He didn't tell me that they would be able to visit us before that though. He also mentioned something about them possibly being part Saiyan." He shrugged in confusion. Vegeta glared and looked at Goku. "What do you think Kakarot? Do you think these humans might be part Saiyan?" Goku shrugged, just as lost as the others. "Anything is possible Vegeta, especially in this dimension. Now, if there are no more interruptions, let's get back to training." The others nodded and got back into their mode. Trunks looked towards the sky, having the feeling that the two girls would have a strong impact on all of their lives.

Sarah and Christa's Dimension 

Sarah and Christa rushed into the school, and sat down at their desk. They flipped open their binders and quickly finished the homework that was due. Sarah looked at Christa, "Well, that was a freaky dream wasn't it?" Christa silently nodded in agreement. "It sure was. I wonder why we were both in the same dream though. Maybe it's a sign." Sarah nodded in agreement, but before she could say anything else, the teacher walked in. Mr Bonk looked at the girls. "Be quiet please Sarah and Christa. I'm going to try to teach my class." The girls nodded and rolled their eyes. Mr Bonk started talking about math, so the girls got out their books and start writing notes to each other. Christa passed Sarah a note. It said: Meet me after this boring class at the front doors. We're gonna ditch the rest of the day. Sarah nodded and they impatiently waited for the class to end.

When the bell rang, they ran out of the school and walked home. Christa threw her school bag on the couch and sighed. "Well Sarah, time to get some sleep before work tonight. Remember, we have our lessons in two hours." Sarah looked at Christa, then smiled. "I refuse to go to school anymore. It's stupid, and if we're working, we don't have time for school." Christa slowly nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess you're right. We'll quit then." Sarah nodded and they got ready to go to sleep for an hour.

The alarm went off loudly, startling both girls. Sarah turned it off with a frown and slowly got up. "Christa, wake up. We have to go see Master Kodo soon." Christa groaned and sat up. They quickly changed and ran down the street to the dojo. Master Kodo glared at them. "You girls are late. Let's get to work." The girls nodded, and Christa went up first. Within two minutes, she had been knocked to the ground. Sarah went in while Christa came out. Master Kodo smirked at Sarah. "I'm not going easy on you girls anymore. You've learned all the basics, so now you can start using them." Suddenly he lunged at Sarah. Sarah barely dodged, and went to knee him in the stomach. He smiled and hit her side, where she'd left herself unprotected. She dropped down to the mat with a groan. Master Kodo smiled. "I told you. Let Christa come back in, while you recuperate." Sarah nodded and Christa went in with a grimace.

At the end of the lesson, the girls walked out with bruises all over their bodies. They walked home and Christa jumped in the shower first. Sarah jumped in after Christa got out. Soon, they were dressed and on their way to work again

Sarah felt the pain in her feet, and sighed. "Christa, this is the last time I work here. I don't care if we need the money. I'll find something to do, someway to earn the money. I'm just sick of this place." Christa rolled her eyes at Sarah. "Come on you baby. It's not that hard. We only have a few more hours of it." Sarah glared at her, just barely stopping herself from hitting Christa across the face. She got up, and without another word, walked to the counter.

Sarah felt a hand going up her leg. She silently held her breath, and counted to ten, trying to get rid of the anger that threatened to engulf her. She had just succeeded when the hand went higher. She growled, and turned around. She glared at the fat, ugly balding guy. "Stop touching me you asshole. I didn't give you permission and you're so ugly, I never will." The guy glared at her, and called the manager over. "This girl just insulted me. If you don't take care of her, you'll lose my business." The manager glared at Sarah. "Get out. You're fired. Pick up your last pay check tomorrow." Sarah threw the tray with drinks on it all over the guy and turned to face the manager, the anger written all over her face. "If you fire me, then you'll regret it, you bitch. I didn't do anything that this guy didn't deserve, and you would be wise to kick him out." She turned away and walked out, her face red in anger. The manager turned and a low growl was heard coming from his throat. He glared at Christa. "Get your ass moving. Because of your stupid friend, you have to do twice the work." Christa felt the same hate and aggression that Sarah had felt not ten minutes ago course through her. She managed to suppress it and continued to work silently.

Christa got home and quietly closed the door. She went to look in at Sarah and frowned at Sarah, lying on her bed. She went to pick up the clothes that Sarah had thrown down, when her wrist suddenly got grabbed painfully. She glared at Sarah. "Sarah, let go of me. Just because you screwed up, doesn't mean that I did." She pulled her wrist out of Sarah's grip and stood up to leave the room. However, Sarah stopped her with softly spoken words. "I'm leaving here Christa. I'm going to find a way to go to that other place we saw in our dream. I'm sure I'll be happier there." Christa turned to Sarah, and felt a stab of pain in her chest at the sight of anguish on Sarah's face. She goes up to Sarah and sits beside her. "You can't go. What would I do? You can't leave me here alone." Sarah smiled at her. "You wouldn't be alone. I would be with you. We'll go together." Christa nodded, then changed and got ready to go to bed.

DBZ Dimension 

Dende frowned as he felt the anger course through Sarah's body. He sighed to himself in exasperation. "Why couldn't the girl simply do what was right? Why did she lose her temper? Now I have to get them over here sooner." He called for Piccolo and waited impatiently, tapping his foot and walking around every five minutes. Finally Piccolo arrived. Dende rushed over to him. "Piccolo, I hate to bother you, but the girls will be coming tonight. You have to warn the others before they get here." Piccolo glared at Dende, and felt his patience with the boy slipping. "What do you mean coming tonight? Why the hell did the plans change?" Dende grimaced at the look of suppressed rage in Piccolo's eyes. "Well, um, they changed because the girls quit school, and Sarah lost her job. They can't stay in that world, with only one of them working." Piccolo frowned, then smirked as a great plan hit him. "They want to come here, fine, let them come. However, I'm going to let Vegeta have a go at them." Dende felt a surge of panic hit him. He looked at Piccolo. "Please, tell me you're joking. You can't do that to them. They didn't do anything to you." Piccolo sighed with patience. "I'm doing it so that they'll learn what life will be like here. But I'm going to go tell Goku, Trunks, and Gohan not to attack them. They'll see that living here isn't as much fun as they think." Dende sighed and shook his head as he watched Piccolo fly back to the ground. Then he got started on the teleportation of Christa and Sarah from their dimension to the one the Z Fighters were from.

Piccolo looked at all of the Z fighters. "I have a surprise for you. Those girls we saw the other night are coming here now, instead of in a few weeks. So Vegeta, take it easy on them. Dende thinks they might have some Saiyan blood in them. I don't want them thinking that this life is going to be easier than the life they have chosen to leave. So you will be the person to 'initiate' them into the lifestyle as a fighter." Vegeta got an impatient look on his face and glared.

"So if I am to 'initiate' them, when can I start? When will they be here?" Piccolo shrugged.

Suddenly they heard a noise from above them. They all looked up and saw a portal open up. Sarah and Christa came out of the portal and started falling towards the ground. They screamed in fright. Gohan and Trunks sighed and flew up to catch the two girls. Gohan caught Sarah while Trunks went and caught Christa. Sarah and Christa stared at the guys, transfixed. Sarah was unable to ignore the way that Gohan had caught her effortlessly. She looked at him closely and saw a really hot guy, with short spiky black hair and black eyes. She looked at the guy holding Christa. She sighed and looked back at Gohan, deciding that the other guy wasn't for her. Christa nearly swooned at the sight of the hunk that had caught her. She wanted to run her hands through his short, purple hair and almost drowned from his deep blue eyes. She glanced at Sarah and saw that she was being held by some guy. She looked back at Trunks. Trunks and Gohan weren't able to believe their luck in catching two of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen. They grinned at each other then flew down to the others. They put the girls on the ground, and moved back a bit. Sarah and Christa looked at the other fighters and tried to move closer to the boys again. Vegeta smirked at them. "Welcome to our world. I am Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans. This is Goku, and Piccolo. Those two guys behind you are Gohan and Trunks. We are known as the Z fighters. We're some of them. The others aren't here right now. You'll meet them later. Now, get ready to fight." Suddenly he lunged at them, knocking them down effortlessly. Sarah and Christa groaned in pain and jumped up to glare at Vegeta. Sarah was the first to speak. "You asshole. What do you think you are doing? We just get here, and already you jump at us. You are very rude, and I don't know if I like you." With each word she was throwing a punch at him, hitting him in the stomach. He grinned at the end of her tirade.

"Very good punches woman. You have some strength. Now we will make you stronger. So get ready to fight, and be on guard this time." He lunged at Sarah. Sarah growled low in her throat and got into a fighting stance. She blocked his punch and managed to kick him in the knee. He grinned and grabbed her foot before she could kick him again. Soon she was on the ground. She jumped up and walked to Christa. Vegeta sighed and turned away from them. "These girls aren't strong enough. They are a waste of our time. Let's get back to training." Piccolo and the rest nodded and walked back with Vegeta. Sarah and Christa stared at them, then turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Sarah and Christa sat down on a log they had found and sighed. Christa spoke up first. "Well, that was rude of them. The guy named Trunks is so hot. I saw the way you were looking at Gohan. You think he's a hunk. But if they are acting like that, then we don't need them." Sarah nodded in agreement and they stared at the ground silently.

Gohan stopped training with Goku and looked at Vegeta. "That wasn't very nice Vegeta. They walked off in anger, so now we have to find them. We can't leave them there all day and all night. They need a place to sleep." Vegeta grimaced as he stopped training to talk. "Listen Gohan, if you want to find them, go ahead. But neither one of those girls are staying with Trunks and I. If they can't even dodge, then they can't fight, and that means they are useless. Besides, a night out in the forest will make them rethink living here." Goku nodded reluctantly. "I have to agree with Vegeta. They will stay in the forest one night. That will toughen them up a bit, then one can stay with us, the other can stay with Vegeta and Trunks. How's that sound?" The others nodded slowly. Piccolo remained silent, deep in thought. Suddenly Piccolo blurted out.

"I don't know about you guys, but we can't leave those girls out there alone. They aren't familiar with this dimension, and it's possible that they could be in danger. I'm going to go find them. They can stay with me tonight since the rest of you are too stubborn to swallow your pride and actually think of someone else other than yourselves." With those words, he flew off.

Sarah and Christa stood up and looked at each other. Christa spoke first. "Well, I don't want to stay here all night. Let's go explore for a bit, and hopefully find some kind of shelter." Sarah nodded and they started walking, unaware that Piccolo was on his way to get them.

TO BE CONTINUED!!


End file.
